Green Eyes
by HobbleFoot.11
Summary: Lucius is looking for a partner in bed, Albus is looking for a saviour, Lily and James for their long lost son and Tom for the prophesized child. Now meet Hayden Montgomery... full summary inside. AU, no Voldemort, no BWL, slash, attempted rape. R & R
1. Prologue

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Summary:** Lucius is looking for a partner in bed, Albus is looking for a saviour, Lily and James for their long lost son and Tom for the prophesized child. Now meet Hayden Montgomery, a lost teenager with no memory of his past, working in a gay club to earn his keep. Lucius is about to meet the biggest challenge in his life, Albus will be brought down to a harsh reality, the Potter's will try to accept a stranger who wants no part in their lives, and Tom will find himself unwillingly tipping the tables, setting off a chain of events that undoubtedly change the world as he knows it. At the bottom of all this? Meet Hayden Montgomery, a green-eyed mystery, and the most powerful grey wizard since, well... ever.

AU, no Voldemort, Lily and James are alive, no BWL, slash, graphic violence, attempted rape

**Prologue:**

_Born as the fourth month begins,_

_The boy with the green eyes of death,_

_Who grows up a life full of sin,_

_Power spoke with every breath,_

_Whose past has been forgotten,_

_Whose future lay decided,_

_Hunted by friend and by foe,_

_Magic that was never guided, _

_For seven years he hides,_

_The boy with the green eyes of death._

THE DAILY PROPHET

JULY 8TH, 1985

**HARRY POTTER, MISSING; PRESUMMED DEAD**

By: Diana Dastinoi

On July 2nd, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, was reported missing. James Potter, a well known and respected Auror, has had his team searching for five days to no avail. The eight year old boy went missing sometime after his mother put him in bed the evening of the 2nd. It is supposedly impossible for anyone but the Potter's and people they clear to get past the wards around their house, which leads several people to believe it might have been a kidnapping by one of their close friends. It is extremely unlikely Harry Potter managed to leave the house by himself. Lily Potter said in a brief statement yesterday that "I refuse to believe one of our friends could be responsible for his disappearance." Her husband echoes her feelings and added that they will never stop looking for their son.

However, Head Auror Layne Zinick says that most probably, Harry Potter is now dead. "There have been no ransom letters, no threats, no indication at all he was kidnapped to gain anything, besides one family's grief. It is more probable that he snuck outside during the night, wandered outside of the wards and got lost." Auror Zinick adds that though that is most likely what happened, there is still a chance that Harry Potter is still alive...


	2. Chapter 1

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

_Anything ITALIC is a flashback_

**Chapter One:**

Fifteen year old Hayden Montgomery was working. Ever since he turned fourteen, he had been working at a gay bar called The Snake. It was run by David Cast, who had found Hayden living on the streets and offered him a job. Hayden danced, bringing in countless more men to dance and drink. Although he was young, Hayden looked almost twenty. He had bright green eyes and black messy hair that fell in his eyes. He had been living on the streets since he was eight years old, and couldn't remember anything before that except for a few flashbacks.

Right then he was dancing in The Snake, which had just opened at ten, and was already full of sweaty drunk people. Hayden swayed through the crowd, rubbing up against the full of their bodies, rubbing his hand over their crotch or whispering in their ears. He never danced with just one person, he was constantly on the move, dancing with everyone in the club.

Hayden had gotten so many invitations for sex, but had declined each and every one. He was still a virgin, and didn't plan and losing to some random guy in a bar. He swaggered over to the counter and asked for another drink. David quickly poured him a beer and handed it to him with a wink.

Taking a sip of his drink, Hayden wove back into the sea of bodies. It was incredibly hot on the dance floor and his hair was wet and strands were sticking to his forehead and falling in his eyes as he danced.

Across the room, a man with long white hair and piercing blue eyes watched him. Lucius Malfoy had his eyes glued to Hayden, or, more accurately, his ass. Lucius couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he watched the young man rub up against another man. Ever since his wife died four years ago, Lucius had been looking for a partner in bed, but none of the thirty plus men he had bed ever pleased him for more than a week.

Lucius could tell he was around twenty. His ass shook back and forth, he was wearing skin tight black pants and a T-shirt that emphasised his muscles and he swayed in time to the music. Lucius could feel the bulge in his pants and immediately got up and strode over to Hayden. He wrapped his arms around him, Hayden was almost as tall as his six foot one frame, and whispered in his ear. "Come home with me."

The reply was instant, sexy, and made Lucius crave to hear his voice again. "No."

"Why not?" Lucius purred.

The teen pulled away, "I'm busy,"

"Come home with me." Lucius repeated, and when Hayden shook his head again, his hair flipping back and forth, Lucius knew he needed to fuck the young man senseless, and wouldn't rest until he had.

"What's your name?" Lucius demanded, still holding tightly onto his waist.

He hesitated, as though debating whether or not to answer. "I... Hayden." He answered after a pause. "Hayden Montgomery."

"Come home with me." Lucius repeated, a little more forcefully.

"I can't." Hayden said quickly.

"Can't or won't?" Lucius questioned slyly, his patience wearing thin.

"Both." Came the steady reply, as he started to pull away.

But Lucius wouldn't let him. Using Legimency, he quickly pushed into Hayden's mind. There had to something he could use as blackmail. He pushed through easily, quickly, until his mind slammed onto a barrier in Hayden's. Lucius was shocked, the barrier he had crashed into was built by the strongest Obliviate he had ever felt in another's mind. It was stretched over eight years, the first eight years of Hayden's life.

He continued searching and found that there were a few cracks, due to amount the time the block had been in, and memories had been leaking out, but it still thoroughly confused Lucius. Who would Obliviate a Muggle child? What had they wanted to hide?

Lucius pulled out of his mind. Obviously Hayden wasn't willingly going to Malfoy Manor with him, so Lucius wrapped his arms tighter around him and Appartated with a pop that was downed by the music.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**Hey everyone! You probably guessed that now I am back from camp and I had an awesome time. While I was away I got this idea for a new story and just had to start writing it as soon as I got back. I have not forgotten my other stories, and I will try to have another chapter up for both Like Father, like Son and Vulgus Regulus before Sunday. **

**So far a lot of people have responded to this story I'm really happy about that, but I'd love a few reviews too. It makes me extremely happy to check my e-mail and see a review or two from you guys! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

_Anything ITALIC is a flashback_

**Chapter Two: (if anyone cares, the date is October 8****th, ****1992)**

_-just so you know, the date is not consistant with the books, and for the most part unimportant-_

Hayden instantly appeared in another room, with the blonde man's arms still around him. He backed away from him, taking in his surroundings, but never taking his eyes of his kidnapper. "What the fuck did you do and what the hell do you want with me?" He breathed, furious, but also scared. How had the blond man managed to take him here?

"I want your body." Lucius said instantly, arrogantly; closing the distance between them in two strides, grabbing Hayden by the shoulders, and forcing his lips to his. Hayden instantly turned rigid and attempted to move away, terrified on the inside, but refusing to show it.

He tried to shove the man away from him and, to his surprise, in his anger Lucius instantly went flying across the room, smashing into the wall ten feet away. And with a crack Hayden was gone. Magic crackled around the room and bottles and windows smashed, glass shards flying everywhere and pictures falling off the walls. The force of the magic was so powerful, Lucius felt all his breath leave him for one terrifying moment as the room groaned violently before finely returning to normal.

Aghast, Lucius could do nothing but sit there, confused. The Muggle Hayden was a wizard? Suddenly something clicked in his mind. That was why Hayden had the block in his mind. It not only blocked his memories, but it kept his magic dormant. Until now.

"Dobby!" Lucius called, and the house-elf instantly appeared.

"Yes Master?" He asked, flinching as he glanced around the room, still feeling the magic pulsing there.

"I need you to find out everything you can about Hayden Montgomery. _Everything_." He all but snarled the last bit.

"Yes, Master." And with one last look at the destroyed room, Dobby left.

_In Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts:_

Albus Dumbledore was having a meeting with Tom Riddle, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, when one his instruments lit up and started whirring.

"Sir?" Tom asked, glancing at the spinning top.

Albus looked at it, "It is an underage magical detector. It-"

"Detects underage magic, yes, I know." Tom cut in.

Albus went over to it and tapped it twice with his wand and then gasped, grimacing.

"Sir?" Tom repeated, this time more worried, rising to help his former professor.

"It is one of the most powerful bursts I have ever felt." The headmaster whispered through dry lips. "From a fifteen year old in Malfoy Manor."

"But... his son is here." Tom said, having just taught Draco Malfoy less than an hour ago. "Who could have done that?"

"Perhaps," Albus started, still whispering, "We should pay Mr. Malfoy a visit."

Five minutes later, both men had flooed to Malfoy Manor. Lucius greeted them, not at all impressed. "Dumbledore. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I received a signal coming from this mansion of a large burst of underage magic exactly nine minutes ago." The old man explained.

Lucius carefully hid his shock. Underage magic? That meant that Hayden was younger then seventeen? When he had seen him in the club he had automatically assumed he was at least twenty. And that brought up another question. What the _hell_ was an underage wizard doing in a gay Muggle club?

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Headmaster." He said respectfully.

"You need not play games, Lucius." Tom told him.

"I am playing no game." He assured them. "Perhaps your 'devices' are merely outdated. And from now on, I suggest you both keep your noses out of where they are not wanted." He practically dismissed them.

Looking unconvinced, but knowing they wouldn't get anything out of Lucius if he didn't want to tell them, they left quickly and quietly.

"Dobby!" Lucius shouted, his good mood completely spoiled. "Have you traced the magical signature yet?" He demanded when the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master." Dobby replied immediately. "The magic belongs to a fifteen year old wizard-" ("Fuck," Lucius swore under his breath.) "-and has been dormant inside of him for seven years, four months and six days, sir. And Dobby found out that Hayden Montgomery is not his real name."

"Then what is?" Lucius snarled.

"I... I don't know, Master, sir. I is sorry." Dobby blubbered.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, master, Dobby is not knowing. But... but Dobby is able to track the wizard you seeks, sir."

"Then do it." Lucius ordered and the elf disappeared. Lucius didn't know much, but he did know he needed to get a hold of this mysterious teen (he inwardly shuddered at the world), before Dumbledore or anyone else did. Hayden Montgomery was his. No one would take him from Lucius, not even Hayden himself.

.

.

.

**A/N: I would like to give a huge thank you to **_Kitsune Spyk, Shurashur09, The Green Eye, Sacrificial Sacrifice, janet1982, Joanna23, chochowilliams, Celestialuna, vendy, Madd Girl _**and **_Wynja _** who all reviewed this story. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but it's been to nice outside to sit inside and write. **

**Also, I **_**do**_** have a life. That means I do not like spending **_**every single minute **_** of my life writing. Sometimes I get this urge and can write three or four chapters, but sometimes it will be weeks before I can even write one. I'm sure all you authors out there can agree with me. **

**P.S. The reason Lucius was unafraid to Apparate with Hayden (who he thought was a Muggle) is because he was going to use him as a sex slave and tell him about magic anyways. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

_Anything ITALIC is a flashback_

**A/N: From now on when I put a "!" in it means it is two different flashbacks or breaks or timelines or different places.**

**Chapter Three:**

_A young red-headed woman was holding him in her arms. There was a black-haired man with hazel eyes behind her, smiling down upon him. "He's so precious, James." The red head whispered. He placed a quick kiss on her check. "I know."_

!

"_No, baby, that's mommies." The same woman grabbed a piece of wood he had been holding in his hand. "You'll get your own one day." He looked at his now empty hands, remembering the feeling of when the wood had been in his grasp. The current beneath his skin, almost burning, but just tingling, and the sparks that had fluttered from the end of the stick. He smiled, and the woman did too._

!

_A cake was set in front of him, seven candles burning on top. The cake was decorating in yellow fluttering balls the size of walnuts. He gazed at it longingly. "Happy birthday Harry," An unfamiliar man spoke from behind him. He turned to the handsome black-haired man and reached up to hug him, "Thanks Sirius!" The happily spoken words escaped his lips, a large smile playing there._

!

Hayden woke abruptly, panting, his dreams played over and over in his head. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, in an alley somewhere. It was just becoming light outside. He pondered the previous nights, who had the mysterious man been? And what had he wanted?

The dreams also puzzled him, who were the people? The red-haired woman had said she was his mother. He couldn't remember... but bits and pieces seemed to be there when he searched, but mostly his memory was blank.

And how had he gotten in this alley? He had done the same thing the blonde man had done, and traveled to a different place. The only thing was Hayden didn't know where this place was.

He sat up, his back was sore, and his lips were bruised, a reminder of the brutal assault the night before.

He held his hands in front of him, drawing in a quick breath when he saw them. They were black. Burnt. Like he had held them over open flames for too long. He gingerly pressed one to the ground and pulled it away a second later, hissing in pain.

Hayden managed to scramble awkwardly to his feet, holding his hands cradled against his chest. Each breath hurt, as he walked slowly away from the alley. No one was around. He glanced up and at the closet road sign. Sussex St.1. He had no idea where that was. Was he even still in London?

!

Lily Potter pulled the chicken out of the oven and used a bit of magic to transfer it onto a plate and over to the kitchen table. "James! Sirius! Remus!" She shouted, and a waited impatiently for about five more minutes before her husband and two friends came downstairs.

"What took you? Dinner was getting cold." She scolded. James came over to place a kiss on her cheek. "We were just checking in on Ariel." He replied. "Through the two-way mirror."

Sirius grinned and sat down, already scooping spoonfuls of potatoes onto his plate. Remus sat down beside him and followed his example, with a little more dignity.

"I miss her." Lily muttered, sitting down.

James did the same. "She'll be home for Christmas. No worries." He assured her.

And as much as she loved and couldn't wait to see Ariel Potter, their twelve year old daughter, again, she couldn't help but wish Harry had been there. The others seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"He'd be fifteen this year," Lily murmured, resting her head against James chest. "I wonder if he's even still alive."

"Let's not dwell on the what-ifs." James told her, spooning potatoes onto his plate. "I've got Ariel, I've got you. That's all I need."

"What about me?" Sirius asked in mock-outrage.

"Oh, yes, the mutt and the wolf. Can't forget them." James chuckled, and the mood around the table lightened considerably.

But that night when she was in bed Lily was unable to keep her mind off the 'what-ifs'.

!

Ariel Potter was sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day when her head started to hurt. She grimaced in pain and dropped her head down on her desk. Her best friend Chloe Lovegood looked over at her, concerned. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Headache." Ariel whispered back.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter, do we have a problem?" Professor Riddle asked.

"No sir," Both girls answered at the same time.

"Then I suggest you pay attention and save your chatting for after the lesson."

They feel silent, and Riddle continued his lecture on shields.

Suddenly Ariel's vision blotched. She saw black spots, and when they cleared, she was no longer in the classroom. She saw flashes off a boy, at a club, then a blonde-haired man. They were in a different room, and the blonde man was kissing the teen. The teen struggled to escape his grasp.

There was a magical explosion, and the black haired teen was no longer in the room with the man, he was on a street somewhere. She studied him as she flashed closer to him, his hair was falling out of an elastic at the nape of his neck, his clothes were rumbled and he had green eyes.

But the thing that really got her attention was the dark leather bracelet on his left wrist. The bracelet had a crest on it, she knew it well. The same crest hung in her father's study.

And Ariel knew, without a doubt, that this teen she was looking at was her long-lost brother.

The classroom came back into to focus, and she realised she was lying on the floor, with Professor Riddle and Chloe leaning over her.

"Harry!" Was the first thing she gasped.

"Miss Potter. Are you alright?"

"What happened Ari? Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "Did the Nargles get you?"

"Miss Potter –"

"Harry!" She shouted this time, grabbed the professors robes to get his attention. "I saw Harry! He's in trouble! There was a man – a blond man – and he was hurting Harry!"

"Miss Potter, perhaps you feel asleep and dreamed..."

"No! I saw it! Harry's alive! I know it!" She shouted.

"Perhaps you should come with me to the Headmasters office. Class dismissed. Everyone out!" Riddle grabbed her arm and literally dragged her down the halls to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered, Ariel had calmed down slightly.

"Professor, sir, I had a... a vision, I guess." Ariel said immediately upon entering the room. The old man turned to look at her. "Miss Potter..."

"No, please, just, hear me out before you say anything." She begged, and when neither man said anything she continued.

"When I was in Defence, I had a headache, and then I blacked out, and then I saw Harry, but he's older. Like fifteen, and he was in a club, and then a blonde man took him and he was, um, kissing him (she shuddered, grossed out, but continued with her story) and Harry fought him and used magic, and there was an explosion and then Harry was standing on this street somewhere. He's in trouble! I can feel it!"

"Ariel," Dumbledore said calmly, "How do you know this is your brother?"

"Because he had the bracelet on! With the Potter family crest!"

"A bracelet?" Riddle all but sneered. "You think this boy is Harry Potter because of a bracelet?"

"It's the same bracelet Mom and Dad gave Harry the Christmas before he disappeared. It's enchanted. All he has to do it touch it twice and whisper some kind of safe word, and then Mom and Dad can find him."

Both professors were shocked. "A magical bracelet?" Dumbledore repeated. "And he's been wearing it all this time? We could have traced the magical signature years ago." He muttered aghast.

"Tom, please fire call the Potter's. We need to find out everything we can about that bracelet." Dumbledore said urgently.

Ariel Potter sat in his office, waiting for her parents to arrive, feeling a flicker of hope in her heart.

One way or another, she knew that Harry Potter was coming home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I would like to give a huge thank you to **Doryan, Fanfic0Reader, MrsSnape2u, Spring Butterfly, Kitsune spk, Wynja, Sweet Sacrifice V, janet1982, Celestialuna, ViolentAi, Scifinerd92** and**cascol3** who all reviewed the last chapter.**

1 – Sussex Street, Sheffield, England, United Kingdom. This is just a random address I pulled off of Google Maps. It's North of London, where Hayden is from. If I made some mistakes in the address or something I apologize, but it really doesn't have that much significance so I'm just going to leave it.

**I know this took forever to put up, but I have not and will not abandon this story. You guys just need to bear with me. I have a fairly busy life, and I'm working on three other stories and trying to organize two more I want to publish on Fanfic, plus school has started again, so I cannot promise regular updates.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

_Anything ITALIC is a flashback_

**A/N: From now on when I put a "!" in it means it is two different flashbacks or breaks or timelines or different places.**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my older sister, who (although she's not a member of ) reads this story and encourages me. She was married two years ago today. Love you Daphne!**

**Chapter Four:**

"I... I didn't realise there was a chance he might still have it." Lily sobbed, sitting on the loveseat with James in Dumbledore's office, her head buried in his chest.

Ariel sat in the opposite side of the room, fidgeting nervously. The adults seemed to have all but forgotten her.

"We need you to tell us everything about that bracelet." Dumbledore commanded gently.

James spoke, as his distressed wife seemed to have no intention of doing so. "We gave him the bracelet on his seventh birthday. You remember how he was always running off on his own in Diagon Alley." A brief, straggled laugh escaped Lily.

"Harry has to tap it twice with his finger and whisper _domus_. It's Latin for 'home'. The bracelet is designed to take him straight into the manor living room."

Dumbledore turned to Ariel. "Miss Potter, can you explain everything that you saw in your vision?"

The twelve year old girl shifted in her chair, then began to tell her story.

"Harry was in a club. With a bunch of older men," She started hesitantly. "He was dancing with them, and then this blonde man came over... then they were in this room, and the blonde man was kissing Harry, and Harry was fighting him. Then all of a sudden Harry was somewhere else, on this street."

"Is that everything?" Dumbledore questioned.

Ariel nodded mutely.

"Can you describe what he looked like, Miss Potter?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the flashes she had seen. "Well... he was older. He looked a lot older then fifteen, and he had long hair. I didn't get a very good look at him." She admitted.

**!**

Hayden had been walking for almost three hours, still pondering the occurrence. He was still unsure about what had happened. All he knew was when he disappeared from the blonde mans house, he had somehow managed to land himself in a place he now knew as Sheffield, England. He thanked whatever gods there might be that he hadn't managed to land himself across the ocean or something, but he assumed the teleportation must have some kind of limit.

He wanted to go back to the Snake, but was afraid that the blonde man might come looking for him, and use David to get to him. Hayden and David never had much of a relationship, but the man had taken Hayden in when he was in need, and he couldn't do anything that might put him in danger. He mentally berated himself for telling his would-be rapist his name, but he had told many men at the bar before, and this had never happened before. After the first year of working at the Snake, the regulars seemed to know he was untouchable, and of course he could defend himself.

Hayden wondered if his new found powers could help him, if he could teleport, who knew what else he could do?

He idly kicked the pebbles under his feet as he walked, oblivious to the world around him, his thoughts drifted back to this power he possessed. Could it help him? But did he want it? He needed to find someone else like him, someone else with the power to explain it to him.

He paused in the outskirts of London and went into a small coffee shop. Inside he followed the signs to the washroom, and on the way, swiped some poor man's wallet from his back pocket. Hayden had picked many pockets over the years, but less often since his 'employment' at The Snake. He had been afraid he would get caught, but the man continued to walk out of the store, oblivious.

In the bathroom, he went into one of the two stalls and bolted the door. He sat down on top of the closed toilet seat and opened the black leather wallet. The ID read John Griffin. There was a license inside it as well. He found forty dollars cash tucked inside and pocketed it. The teen left the rest of the wallet untouched and set it on the toilet paper dispenser. As helpful as a license would be, it wouldn't do to be caught with any stolen ID on him.

Hayden peeked under the door to verify he was alone and then held his right hand up. He concentrated on the energy he had felt last night, pulling it into his out-stretched palm. Hayden could feel it sizzling under his skin.

It bubbled and cracked in his fingertips.

"Rise," He commanded confidently, feeling rather stupid, pointing at the wallet.

Nothing happened. The green eyed boy dropped his hand, strangely disappointed.

He moved the wallet to hang on the single hook on the back of the stall door and outstretched his hand again.

Getting to his feet, Hayden once again concentrated on moving all of the tingling power to his hand.

"Rise," He whispered again, and there was a loud groan and the sound of breaking metal, and the door pulled free from the hinges and started to float higher, until it banged loudly against the low ceiling.

"Shit!" Hayden yelled, dropping his hand.

Immediately the metal door crashed to the ground, the noise making his jump backwards. He swore under his breath and darted quickly over the rubble and out the swinging door.

No one paid him any attention as he slipped out of the shop unnoticed.

Out on the streets again was a different story. His clothes from last night at the club did not stand a chance at blending in, and many people turned his way. His lack of coat or sweater in the chilly October morning did not go unnoticed either. He ducked his head, and walked wearily through the streets, the forty dollars burning in his pocket, promising a sweater and a warm meal, and too the homeless teen, that was more than enough for now.

But although his outburst of power in the bathroom was not linked to him by anyone at the coffee shop, little did Hayden know that at that very moment, a large eared house elf had just appeared before his master, telling Lucius Malfoy about a large surge of power, with Hayden's magical signature.

And in a large stone castle, where a distressed family of three was being consoled by Albus Dumbledore, one of said man's underage magical detectors started whirring.

And in a small enclosed room, a self-writing quill wrote out a warning for the use of underage magic, and sent it via owl, placing a copy upon the minister's desk for verification.

And so the search for Harry James Potter began once again.

**AN. God, feel free to hate me. I am such a horrible person for making you guys wait this long for this chapter, but I just didn't feel like writing lately. Anyways, I think Green Eyes is one of my more popular stories, so I posted a chapter for that. I've been working on two other stories**__The Potion's Masters Daughter, **and one called** A Dragon's Pain**, that I hope to post on soon, but I wanted to write several chapter for each one before I started posting them, so my already posted stories are taking a bit longer. Apologies all around! Hope the ending to this chapter didn't piss you guys off too much. Lol. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Green Eyes**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

_Anything ITALIC is a flashback_

**Dedication: This chapter goes out to **JWOHPfan**.**

**Chapter Five:**

The blonde man. There was no mistaking him this time. Hayden had seen him just moments ago, and he knew that he had seen him too. Now he hurried along at a fast pace, weaving through the thickest part of the crowd on the streets. It had to have some connection to the power he had used in the bathroom at the coffee shop. That much the black-haired youth was certain of.

He glanced behind him, but couldn't see the tall, lean figure he was so desperate to get away from.

When he looked back, he almost immediately bumped into another man. This one rather tall as well, probably a good six foot one, with messy black hair hanging loosely, just brushing his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes that looked almost black, and he wore a thick coat and was dressed casually, and nothing would have alerted Hayden about him, except the spark.

When they collided, Hayden could sense the... waves of power rolling off of him. Not as immense as the blonde, but certainly significant.

The dark man reached out a hand towards him, but Hayden backed up. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You're... I mean... Harry!" He exclaimed, looking shocked, his eyes wide. "Harry... I... it's me. Sirius! I can't believe I found you! James and Lily are going to be so happy!" The stranger reached out again, as though to pull Hayden into a hug, but he took another quick step to avoid the extended arms.

"I'm not Harry. My name is Hayden. Now, excuse me." He replied curtly, reeling from the seemingly familiar face. His mind told him he did not know that man, but a little nagging voice insisted that he did.

"You are Harry! I would recognize you anywhere!" He proclaimed, rather loudly.

"Shut up!" Hayden snarled, grabbing his arm and steering him out of the wave of bodies, against a brick wall. _I know him, I know him! _ A voice in his head chanted, and he couldn't shake it away. He glanced to both sides, searching quickly for the blonde.

"Harry, it's so—"

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled, bringing his hand up to the mans –Sirius'- neck, revealing the short hunting knife he had pulled out. He pressed into the flesh. "Sirius, is it? Why are you two following me?"

"Two?" Sirius asked, looking confused, scared, and rather affronted that Hayden had pulled the knife on him. "It's just me. Unless Albus sent someone else to watch me..."

The name Albus rung another bell, but Hayden decided not to dive into that at the moment. "Yeah, tall, blonde, rough, likes 'um young." He elaborated harshly.

Sirius' eyes widened considerably as his implications sunk in, trying to pull away from the knife.

"Lucius is here?" He breathed.

"Is that the mother fuckers name?"

"Harry—"

"It's Hayden! I don't know who you're confusing me with, but you better get it straight now."

"Please Har – Hayden, put the knife away." The man begged.

He shook his head, "Not until you tell me what's going on here." He pushed on the hilt, driving the blade in until a thin line of red appeared.

"Um... I'm your Godfather, and you, if you are Harry Potter, went missing seven years ago. Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster at Hogwarts, sent me to find you when you used magic. It was the first sign we've had about your whereabouts. We thought you were dead. So I came to find you, and I'll take you back to Hogwarts. You will join the other fifth years, and learn to control your magic..." As soon as he said magic, Hayden knew he was on the right track. He pulled back the knife and was rewarded by a brief smile.

Just then he saw those piercing silver eyes catch his, and that smile like a predator about to devourer its prey. "Let's go!" He demanded urgently, interrupting Sirius, his 'Godfather'.

"What?"

"Get me the hell out of here." When the older man still didn't move, he bit out the word "Now!" and Sirius grabbed his arm, gave a quarter turn, and disappeared, just as a red light **(A/N a stunning spell, but I'm not sure if the color is right)** hit the wall where he had been pressed against moments before.

Lucius Malfoy cursed under his breath, a very un-Malfoy-like thing to do. The boy had gotten away, but this time with Black.

At least now he knew Hayden, or whatever his real name was, was probably at Hogwarts. Under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. Of course, Dumbledore was an old man. Lucius felt very confident that he could get in to Hogwarts and take the teen.

Sirius and Hayden landed at the gates of Hogwarts (1). "Come on Harry."

"It's Hayden," He ground out, getting increasingly annoyed. "And I don't want to go with you. I have to find my older sister. She'll be worried about me." He lied easily.

"Yeah, Ariel will be worried." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm not Harry, my sister is not Ariel!" He shouted, "My name is Hayden Montgomery, my sister is Jessica Montgomery, and I need to get back to her as soon as possible!" He yanked his arm from Sirius' grip.

"Please Hayden, gave me five minutes to explain. Just come inside and Albus will tell you about your magic. You're family. They're waiting in there." The older men begged. "You need to trust me, kiddo."

**!**

"_It's not working! Why isn't it working! You said it would work!" A six year old boy accused, starring dejectedly at the crate in front of him, filled with fire crackers._

"_You need to trust me, kiddo." The man smiled at him. _

_They waited another minute, and the child was about to protest again, when the dark haired man pointed at the box, and the fire crackers began to explode, in a array of colors and shapes, some even singing or whistling. He clapped his hands together happily, a grin spread across his face. _

"_It worked!" He breathed, watching a sparkly blue unicorn dance around the sky, with sparks of red and purple falling around it. _

"_You can always trust me, Harry." Sirius promised._

**!**

.

.

There is no Voldemort, so no need for the wards to extend so far, so they only cover the castle, not the forest too.


End file.
